My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Sachu
Summary: Life is never complete till we meet that 'special one' to love, share and care each other! Here Sakura's special one is Syaoran, they both just doesn't know it. Till then their lives remain incomplete without that missing puzzle piece of love. Will Sakura and Syaoran understand their feeling for each other and bond in love? It's a puzzle because they both hate each other! sxs
1. A Bad Meeting

My Missing Puzzle Piece:

Never mess with a person when you don't know who he is...because that person may be your Boss and you may put yourself in trouble! Here that Boss is Syaoran and Sakura his Personal assistant! Sakura x Syaoran. 3

Chapter 1:

A Bad Meeting:

So here is the intro...

Sakura Kinomoto- Age 21, 5.6ft, dynamic young lady seeking to live a perfect life with a perfect job! She is really beautiful and attractive with silky brown locks, peach toned skin and amazing emerald eyes.

Syaoran Li- Age 24, 6.2ft, an outstanding young business man, the Managing Director of the Li Corporation, gorgeous young man with perfect physique, messy chocolate hair and deep amber eyes, he can make any girl go crazy...!

-Tokyo-Sunday Morning-

Syaoran was driving his luxury car through a busy street in Tokyo, "A pleasant morning! I am so happy to be in Tokyo." Syaoran smiled at his friend who was sitting beside him. Eriol smiled back "So do I because after a long time I am going to see my sweet darling Tomoyo. I can't wait to see her." Eriol was in his own dream. "Just a few minutes' drive man; we will be there at Tomoyo's house." Syaoran chilled his friend.

Syaoran came to Tokyo to take care of his company in Japan and Eriol was his partner in business. Tomorrow ie Monday Syaoran will take charge of his company in Tokyo. Today he is just hanging around Tokyo with his friend. Eriol wanted to see his girlfriend Tomoyo who is a budding fashion designer, so now they are on their way to meet her.

Eriol's mobile rang and he picked it up, "Yes dear...hmmm...we are on the way...will be there within ten minutes... love you too.." he hung up with a bright smile. Syaoran parked his car to a side, "I feel like having a hot cup of coffee. Shall we" He said and got out of the car. "Man you got to be kidding. We are already late and Tomoyo is waiting for us." Eriol explained. Syaoran didn't reply, he winced at Eriol and started to walk towards the coffee shop nearby. Eriol sighed, "You never listened, Syaoran!" he said and turned, Eriol saw a flower shop on the opposite side of the street, "You get your coffee man while I go and buy a romantic gift for my Tomoyo." Eriol said as he crossed the street and made his way towards the flower shop.

-Before few hours-

_Beep Beep-Beep Beep-B-_Sakura threw her alarm clock down and her eyes peacefully closed to dream. Again something disturbed her sleep, this time it was her mobile, she picked it up and saw the caller name, her lips curved up, "Hi Tomoyo...good morning.." she greeted lazily. "Sakura! Still in bed?! You should be here by now if you want that job..." Tomoyo shouted in phone. "Yeah...yeah you are right... sorry..Don't worry I will be there in an hour" Sakura calmed her friend. "Alright make it soon. Syaoran and Eriol will be here soon. Don't be late please" Tomoyo explained her clearly. "Ok ok." Sakura said and hung up. Sakura grabbed her towel and rushed to the bathroom. _God how can I be so lazy.._Sakura thought.

Sakura and Tomoyo are friends since childhood. As said before she is looking for a perfect job! Tomorrow the Li Corporation in Tokyo is going to have an interview to appoint a personal assistant for Syaoran and Sakura has applied for that job. Since Eriol and Syaoran are friends Tomoyo thought to introduce Sakura to Syaoran today at her house and get her friend that job. Another thing is that Sakura has not seen Eriol the guy her best friend loved. Tomoyo met Eriol on her tour to Hong Kong, so Tomoyo thought Sakura might see him as well.

After few minutes Sakura came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Now should I wear a casual or a business suit, she thought. "I better ask Tomoyo" She said herself and took her mobile to text her friend.

_Sakura: Hey Tomoyo! What should I were, casual or Business suit?_

_Tomoyo: Wear a casual dear. No need of business suit, then put a lil make up. You should look attractive._

_Sakura: OK :)_

_Tomoyo: hey I forgot to ask completely. How was your date with Jake yesterday? ;)_

_Sakura: Good. He is a nice guy you know._

_Tomoyo: Oh dear! So did you have your first kiss then? _

_Sakura: Tomoyo no! I didn't. I don't like him that way. He is a good friend that's all ok?_

_Tomoyo: Whatever...when will you have your first kiss then. I want to see that lucky guy!_

_Sakura: Hmmmm...My prince will come soon Tomoyo! And he will kiss me! My first kiss on my lips...!_

_Tomoyo: Oh god! I guess that day will be near.. _

_Sakura: yeah... now Tomoyo I got ready and started from my home. Will be there soon._

Sakura finally finished texting her friend and got out of her house. She was wearing a jean and T-shirt and applied lil makeup as Tomoyo said. She was rushing to the bus stand now. I should catch the bus or else I will be late. She turned a corner and her mobile rang, "Tomoyo I am on the way to the bus stand.. Just a few steps..." she was talking and she saw a bus standing in the bus stop, she started running to catch that bus.

Now back to Syaoran...

Syaoran got his cup of coffee and took a sip, "Good coffee" he said. Syaoran's phone rang, "Eriol what's the matter?" he asked. "Man I forgot to bring my wallet. Could you come here and pay for the flowers?" Eriol asked. "Wait I will come. You keep forgetting everything..." Syaoran was talking in phone and had his cup of coffee on the other hand, he came out of the coffee shop and there a girl bumped on him making him to drop his phone and cup of coffee.

Sakura was seeing the bus and rushing, she didn't see this guy, he suddenly came in her way and she bumped on him, she dropped her mobile down and from somewhere coffee spilled on her dress, face and hair. "Oohh...!" Sakura shouted, "Can't you see that I am in a rush! Can't you move and stand mister! You Idiot! You ruined my day! IDIOT you spilled coffee all over me...!" she continued shouting, and then bend down to take her mobile, "Good now I missed the bus and I can't go like this now. You Idiot..." Sakura continued. Sakura was totally irritated, she gave a hard glare to Syaoran and for one last time she said "IDIOT" loud enough and then make her way back to her home.

Syaoran didn't say anything. 'Is she mad? She came and bumped on me and I should be the one to shout, not her. You are the idiot lady! You ruined my day!' Syaoran thought as he continued starring at her with anger as she walked away. "Syaoran is there any problem?" Eriol asked as he approached his friend. Syaoran didn't reply. "Syaoran! I saw a girl shouting at you, what happen? Any problem?" Eriol repeated. Syaoran bend down to take his mobile, "She will be in problem the next time she meets me!" that was all he said.

"You didn't say anything man? That girl shouted at you and it was not your mistake, then why you didn't say anything Syaoran?" Eriol asked as Syaoran drove the car silently. "She was speaking continuously and then she rushed away. I didn't get my chance to speak. But I swear, the next time I see her! She is dead!" Eriol noticed the anger in Syaoran's voice. After sometime they arrived at Tomoyo's place. "Eriol I am having a little head ache, you go inside. I am going back to the mansion. See you later!" Syaoran dropped Eriol and speed back to his mansion.

Eriol pressed the door bell; the door opened quickly revealing an excited Tomoyo. "I am happy to see you!" Tomoyo said and hugged Eriol. "I love you dear." He said and gave her a bunch of beautiful red roses. "It's beautiful darling!" Tomoyo said and gave a quick kiss on his lips. "Come in." She said. They both sat in the couch, "So where is Syaoran? I thought he is coming with you." Tomoyo asked. "Oh he is a bit upset dear. He went back to mansion. Nothing serious, it's just a little headache he had." Eriol replied and Tomoyo nodded. "Hey you said your friend Sakura will be here. Where is she?" Eriol asked. "I don't know. She said she is on the way. She will be here soon." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Half an hour passed and there is no sign from Sakura. "I guess Sakura got stuck in the traffic or something. I will call her and see." Tomoyo said as she dialled Sakura's number. "It's switched off." She sighed. "It's ok dear. I will say to Syaoran about Sakura tomorrow. She will get this job for sure, don't worry. Her full name?" Eriol asked. "It's Sakura Kinomoto. Wait I will show her pic so that you can identify her tomorrow." Tomoyo said and showed a pic of Sakura in her mobile to Eriol. "Your friend will get the job. I will take care." Eriol assured with a smile.

Syaoran reached his mansion. He fell down on the couch and switched on the TV. He was flipping through the channels. After sometime he took out his mobile, it was switched off. Must have got switched off when it fell down, he thought. Syaoran switched on his mobile, the screen appeared different, it had a cherry blossom wallpaper and the name 'Cherry Pie' appeared on the top of the screen, this is not my phone, may be this is that...Syaoran's thought was interrupted as the phone rang.

The display showed his number, he attended the call, "YOU IDIOT! I know you snatched my mobile in that few seconds! You better keep it safe and return it to me or else.." Sakura was shouting but was interrupted by Syaoran, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW! Or else face severe consequences. I warn you stupid lady; keep your big mouth shut! You totally screwed me up! Now remember you are having my mobile and I am having yours! If you want to have your mobile safely just shut and listen to me now. Text your address and I will send your mobile. I don't wanna see your monkey face again in my life. No more question stupid! You have no idea to whom you are messing up with!" he said and hung up.

Sakura was burning with anger now. She dialled Tomoyo's number, "Tomoyo this is Sakura...I had a little problem...I didn't come...Sorry..." Sakura explained everything to Tomoyo who started to laugh when she heard the whole story. "Tomoyo is this funny for you?" Sakura asked. "Dear Sakura. I am sorry I laughed but it was kinda funny you know. Anyway dear, I told about you to Eriol. He said he will take care and make sure that you will get the job tomorrow." Tomoyo said. "Oh! That's so sweet!" Sakura said in relief.

Sakura later texted her address to Syaoran. Syaoran saw the text, 'hmmm so this is her address.' He thought. As he finished reading the text Sakura send him, he by mistake opened another conversation in the inbox. It was the conversation made by Sakura with Tomoyo. Syaoran laughed lightly 'So this girl didn't have her first kiss yet. If she is going to shout like this no guy will dare to kiss her.' He thought.

Next Day- Monday Morning:

Syaoran entered his new office and the workers gave him a warm welcome. "Sir there is an interview to be held today." A worker informed Syaoran who was on his way to his cabin. "Yeah I am aware of that. I will conduct the interview personally because the person is going to be my personal assistant." Syaoran replied with a smile. His smile faded as he saw a familiar face sitting outside his cabin. Of course it is Sakura! Sakura too saw Syaoran and she was totally shocked. _OMG! What have I done yesterday! _Sakura thought as she realised who Syaoran was. Syaoran gave a death glare to her as he walked passing her into his cabin. _So you are in my trap now!_ Syaoran thought giving out a smile of satisfaction.

Hope you all liked it...!

Read and Review... !

Sachu


	2. The Interview

My Missing Puzzle Piece:

Thanks for the reviews littlepuppylost and deadflo... thank you! :)

Chapter 2- The Interview:

Next Day- Monday Morning

Syaoran entered his new office and the workers gave him a warm welcome. "Sir there is an interview to be held today." A worker informed Syaoran who was on his way to his cabin. "Yeah I am aware of that. I will conduct the interview personally because the person is going to be my personal assistant." Syaoran replied with a smile. His smile faded as he saw a familiar face sitting outside his cabin. Of course it is Sakura! Sakura too saw Syaoran and she was totally shocked. _OMG! What have I done yesterday! _Sakura thought as she realised who Syaoran was. Syaoran gave a death glare to her as he walked passing her into his cabin. _So you are in my trap now!_ Syaoran thought giving out a smile of satisfaction.

Syaoran as he entered the room, he made himself comfortable in his chair, "Nice..Everything is arranged perfectly." He said as he stood up and placed his palm on the office table before him. "Now..What's your name? I forgot." He asked his worker. "It's Thomson sir." The worker replied. Syaoran gave a smile, "Now Mr. Thomson, do a favour. When you go out from my cabin, you will find a lady with brown hair wearing a grey suit. She came for the interview I guess. Ask her to come in and send away the rest of the candidates. Then don't forget to ask her name, make her appointment letter and other formalities ready and bring them to my cabin. Clear?" Syaoran explained. "Ok sir. I Will bring the appointment letter within 5 minutes" Thomson replied. Syaoran smiled, "Will make it 15 minutes. No need to rush, take your own time." He said. "Ok sir, I will bring the letter after 15 minutes." Thomson said. "Now carry on Mr. Thomson." Syaoran said. "Ok Sir." Thompson said and walked away.

Sakura was tensed, she was in total confusion. For a moment she thought to walk away from there because she was sure that she won't get this job after what she had done yesterday. She got ready to go, "Hey miss! Wait!" she heard someone calling to her, she turned and saw a man approaching her. "Miss. Your name please." Thomson asked. Sakura thought for a moment, "Sakura Kinomoto. Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked. "Miss please go in for your interview." Thomson informed her. "But I am not the first candidate. Few people are before me." Sakura replied. "Mr. Li asked to call you first." Thomson said. "Oh..Hmm" Sakura nodded lightly, "Ok then. I will go." Sakura slowly made her way towards Syaoran's cabin with tension. Once she went inside Thomson announced, "Everyone listen! The interview is over! You all can go now!" he said and went to carry on his work. All the candidates were confused as they don't know what was happening there.

Sakura slowly and slightly opened the cabin door, "May I come in sir?" she asked in a low tone. "Come in." She heard a firm voice. Sakura slowly moved in closing the door behind her. Syaoran was sitting there in his place, "Take your seat." He said with a teasing smile. Sakura can feel that he is up to something; she can see that in his smile, "Thank you " she said and sat down on the seat before Syaoran's office table. "So give me your file Miss Cherry Pie" Syaoran asked with a mock remembering the name he saw on her mobile. Sakura's face turned little red, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Cherry Pie is my pet name." She said as she handed him her files. "I didn't ask explanation about the stupid pet name of yours." Syaoran jolted at her. He can see the anger building up inside her, he can also see that she is trying her best to control it, he gave a satisfying smile.

'_You Idiot I will punch you one day. May be as soon as this interview is over, I know that you won't offer me a job, you just wanna tease me! I know that!' - Sakura thought._ Syaoran cleared his throat to get her attention, "Well , have any previous job experience?" Syaoran asked glancing through the papers in her file. "No. This is the first interview I am attending." Sakura replied. "Waste!" Syaoran said as he close and threw her file on the table. Sakura's anger increased but she kept quiet. Her face started to become red with anger, she slowly took her file. '_Every dog has its day! You got your day Syaoran! Just because what I did yesterday I am sitting quiet here' Sakura thought._

Syaoran can feel his mind fill with pleasure by seeing this young lady before him tried her best to keep her mouth shut and listen to him. He smiled at her, "Shall we start the interview?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him, she was not happy, he can say from her looks. "Yes" Sakura replied. Syaoran took out a paper from his desk, "Ok there are certain basic criteria required to be my assistant. You see that includes..." Syaoran trailed, as he lean forward a little to hand the paper to Sakura, "Take a look at that." He finished as Sakura took the paper from his hand and had a look at it.

Basic Criteria:

Intelligence-

Activeness-

Gentleness-

Good Behaviour-

Fine Voice-

Beauty-

Sakura looked back at Syaoran who was looking keenly at her. "Give the paper once." He asked and she handed it to him. "I have to fill it, not you." He smiled and took a pen and started to fill it. "My assistant should be intelligent, active, gentle, have good behaviour, nice voice and should be beautiful." He said as he was filling the paper. After few minutes he finished, "Yeah, here you go." He said and hand the paper back to Sakura. "You know I am not supposed to show these details I am filling in this paper to the candidates but you can have a look at it because you need to know about yourself." Syaoran said in his teasing tone. Sakura started to read what he had written silently.

Basic Criteria:

Intelligence-_ I know you don't have a bit of it._

Activeness-_ you must be a lazy duckling_

Gentleness- _I bet you don't even know the meaning of it!_

Good Behaviour-_ you need a through behaviour shaping I guess_

Fine Voice- _You sounded like a donkey yesterday_

Beauty- _let's cancel this criteria since it's not applicable for you_

Sakura stood up angrily, "That's it!" she shouted as she crushed the paper and threw at Syaoran. "Mind your behaviour! This is my place and you are nothing here..." Syaoran stood up. "So what?" Sakura jolted back and the door opened suddenly. Sakura and Syaoran turned to see who it was. Eriol came in with a smile, "Morning Syaoran!" he greeted as he came inside. He looked at Sakura and realised her, "Hey Sakura! How are you?" he asked with a bright smile. "You..know me?" she asked. Eriol nodded, "Yeah. Tomoyo always talk about you only. I am Eriol. Tomoyo's boyfried." He finished. Sakura smiled at him, "Hey I am happy to see you!" she said with happiness.

Syaoran watched them silently, "Eriol!" he called his friend, "We are having an interview here." He informed his friend. Eriol nodded, "I know that man, that's why I came here. I want you to appoint Sakura as your personal assistant. She is a good friend of Tomoyo." He said. "But Eriol..." Syaoran started and he was interrupted, "May I come in Sir?" it was Thomson. "Yes." Syaoran said. Thomson came in, "Sir here is the appointment letter of Miss. Sakura Kinomoto." He said and handed it to Syaoran, "Thank you sir." He said and went off.

Sakura was confused. _Li already kept my appointment letter ready? I don't want this job. I can't look at his face daily!... Sakura was thinking._ "Hey that's good! You appointed her already?" Eriol asked as he took a look at Sakura's appointment letter. "I don't want this job." Sakura said looking away. Eriol was confused, "But..why?" he asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Is something going on here?" Eriol asked. Sakura took the crushed paper that she threw on Syaoran and gave it to Eriol.

Eriol unfolded the paper and read it. "Syaoran, now why would you do this?" he asked his friend. "It's childish man. I am sorry for his behaviour." Eriol said to Sakura. "Eriol, this is because she was very rude yesterday. It was her fault she bumped on me! I dint deserve to get scolding from some mad woman yesterday!" Syaoran shouted. Eriol figured what happened, "Oh...Sakura so it was you who scolded Syaoran yesterday. Now I understand. Anyway leave those incidents. Now we are friends right?" Eriol said with smile. "FRIENDS?" Sakura and Syaoran shouted.

Eriol sweat dropped, "Actually me and Tomoyo love each other. Syaoran is my friend. Sakura is Tomoyo's friend. As I love Tomoyo, Sakura is also my friend, and Tomoyo is also Syaoran's friend. Then if Sakura is my friend, she is also Syaoran's friends. Then if Tomoyo is Syaoran's friend, he is also Sakura's friend! You know, so finally you both should be friends!" he finished confusing Sakura and Syaoran. Now Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped, "So what are you trying to say? Syaoran asked Eriol. "We are friends!" Eriol said with a bright smile, "Come on guys, you don't know each other yesterday, so you had some misunderstanding. Now you know each other, thing can be better now. We are friend! Cheer up! Smile!" Eriol tried to calm them.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other for a while._ I Can't let you slip away from me that easily. I have to show you who I am.._Syaoran thought, "OK. Friends." He said as he extends his hand to Sakura. "Good! Now shake hand Sakura!" Eriol urged. Sakura dint know what to do, Eriol grabbed her hand, "Now Shake hand!" he said and pushed her hand towards Syaoran's. Syaoran took her hand firmly, "Friends!" he said again. Eriol took out some documents from the file, "Now Sakura, you have to sign them up. You can start your work tomorrow." Sakura looked at Eriol with slight confusion, "You can trust us. It's just an agreement saying that you are willing to work for the Li Corporation. Now here is the pen." Eriol said and handed her the pen.

Sakura took the pen from Eriol as she glanced through the document, "So according to this agreement, I can't change my job or leave this company for next 2 years?" she asked Eriol. But Syaoran answered, "No. You have to work here for the whole 2 years. After that if you wish you can continue the job here and you have to sign a new agreement of 2 years or else you can resign your job." Syaoaran explained. Sakura kept the pen on the document and she looked at Syaoran and Eriol, "Friends!" Syaoran said, Sakura smiled and signed the agreement.

Syaoran gave instructions to Sakura about the rules and regulations of Li Corporation. "If you have any doubts regarding the rules, you can check in this." Syaoran said and gave Sakura a manual. "Thank you." Sakura said and got from him. "So...I am happy! I am sure Tomoyo will be happy too!" Eriol smiled at her and Sakura smiled back. "Sakura here is your mobile" Syaoran handed her the mobile. "Oh thanks Mr. Li. I didn't bring your mobile. Will bring it tomorrow when I come for work." Sakura replied and Syaoran smiled at her. But deep inside Sakura was feeling something, like she got caught herself in something.

After sometime Sakura left the Li Corporation. "So Syaoran, don't play with her. Got it?" Eriol asked his friend. Syaoran smiled, "I won't. But I like to tease her sometime." He grinned. "Man, go easy on her. She is our friend, remember that." Eriol finally said. "ok ok." Syaoran said still smiling.

-Next Day-

Sakura entered the Li Corporation gracefully, she was wearing her favourite blue suit, with perfect makeup, her peach skin was glowing with her cheeks showing a slight tint of pink, her eyes bright and attractive as always, her lips shimmering lightly and her hair was flowing elegantly. "Wow! Who is that?" a worker whispered as she passed him. "That is the new personal assistant of Mr. Li" Thomson informed him. "Mr. Li is lucky. He can see her all the time." The worked said as he kept looking at her as she walked away. Sakura was given a special cabin. It was similar to Syaoran's cabin and it was next to his. There were several files on her table. She started to look one by one, after an hour, the office phone on her table rang, "Miss. Kinomoto, come to my cabin." It was Syaoran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you all enjoyed!

Read and Review please...!

Sachu


	3. Your First Kiss On My Lips

My Missing Puzzle Piece:

Chapter 3:

Thanks for the reviews littlepuppylost and LittleWolf'sCherryBlossom... :) thank you :)

littlepuppylost- the one who compliment Sakura was just an extra... :)

Your First Kiss On My Lips:

Sakura entered the Li Corporation gracefully, she was wearing her favourite blue suit, with perfect makeup, her peach skin was glowing with her cheeks showing a slight tint of pink, her eyes bright and attractive as always, her lips shimmering lightly and her hair was flowing elegantly. "Wow! Who is that?" a worker whispered as she passed him. "That is the new personal assistant of Mr. Li" Thomson informed him. "Mr. Li is lucky. He can see her all the time." The worked said as he kept looking at her as she walked away. Sakura was given a special cabin. It was similar to Syaoran's cabin and it was next to his. There were several files on her table. She started to look one by one, after an hour, the office phone on her table rang, "Miss. Kinomoto, come to my cabin." It was Syaoran.

Sakura entered Syaoran's cabin, he was flipping through some documents. "Good morning Mr. Li" Sakura greeted. Syaoran looked up, "Oh, morning. Come in please." He replied. "Is there anything I need to do Mr. Li?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Yes, Sakura." He said with smile, "I can call you Sakura right? We are friends." He asked. "Hm..Yeah... do call me Sakura." Sakura replied. "Good. You can call me Syaoran." He said still smiling. "Ok Mr. Syaoran." Sakura replied. _Is he trying to be nice? Or he is just acting to be nice? I don't understand his behaviour. I should be careful with him- Sakura thought._

"Now Sakura we have to attend a party today." Syaoran informed as he closed the document in his hand. "Party? Now?" Sakura asked little confused. "Yes. A party, now, at the Tokyo tower hotel, 10th floor, party hall. Need any more information?" Syaoran explained, "Some important Business men are arranging that party. We have to attend it and we have to meet Mr. Jake Andrews there. He is about to sign an agreement with the Li Corporation." He continued. "Jake Andrews? Did I hear it right?" Sakura wondered. "Yes, you are right; do you know him by any chance?" Syaoran asked. "Actually..." Sakura started, "Actually I dated him." She finished. "What?" Syaoran was surprised.

_She dated Jake Andrews? I can't believe that. But...hey I remember now..That text I read in her mobile. She dated some guy named Jake. May be that Jake is actually Jake Andrews...Syaoran was thinking._ "You don't believe me?" Sakura asked. "Yeah..em.. I do believe you." He replied. "He is a very nice guy." Sakura slightly blushed remembering about Jake. "I don't know much about him." Syaoran said as he got up from his chair, "Now, be ready in five minutes. We have to leave." He informed her.

-Tokyo Tower Hotel-

It was a grand party actually; the hall was full of business men and women talking about business stuff. Sakura was a bit nervous as this is the first time she is attending such party. "Be cool. No need be tensed." Syaoran said as he noticed the look on her face. "But I am not used to this kind of things. What should I reply when someone asks about the Li Corporation? I am new and I don't know much detail." Sakura was tensed. Syaoran smiled, "Say something and manage. Whatever you say, say in a positive aspect about our company, with confidence in your voice." He told her. Sakura nodded.

Sakura was following Syaoran wherever he goes like a little kid following her mom. "Now..now Sakura be cool. You don't have to follow me like this. You can be free, you can find new friends. And I need some privacy." Syaoran explained her. "But I am your personal assistant." She replied. "It's a party! Not some business meeting. You don't have to follow me." He replied. "But...but I don't know anyone out here. So only I keep following you. If you don't want me following you, then you did you bring me to this party Mr. Syaoran?" She asked. "Because you are my personal assistant." He replied. "Yeah that's why I keep following you! I am you personal assistant." she said again. "Yeah I know that! Now stop beating around the bush my personal assistant. I need some privacy." He said and walked away.

_He is so rude. What should I do here? I don't know anything. Stupid people all around me talking about stupid stuff that I don't understand- Sakura thought as she looked around._ She was sitting quietly. "Hi Sakura!" she heard a familiar voice. "Jake! I am happy to see you!" Sakura was happy to find Jake there. "Well what are you doing here?' Jake asked sitting near her. "I work for the Li Corporation. Personal assistant of Mr. Syaoran Li" She smiled at him. "That's great! You know I am going to sign a business contract with the Li Corporation soon. Are you aware of it?" Jake asked her. "Yeah, morning my boss was saying about that. I think he didn't believe that I dated you." She said with a little laugh. "Shall I say him then?" Jake smiled. "Finally found your friend?" Syaoran asked as he approached Jake and Sakura.

Jake and Sakura turned to see Syaoran who was approaching them. "Mr. Li it's a pleasure to meet you." Jake said as he shook hand with Syaoran. "Well it's nice to meet you." Syaoran replied with smile. "Mr. Li shall we sign the contract this Wednesday?" Jake asked. "Yes, yes. We can." Syaoran said as he sat down. "Mr. Syaoran, Sakura is a very good friend of mine. I am happy to see her today and it was a big surprise that she is working in the Li Corporation." Jake said as he looked at Sakura. "Today only she joined. She has a lot to learn." Syaoran replied. "I can learn things soon. You don't need to say that" Sakura replied with a snort. "I am your boss. Remember? I can say that." Syaoran said looking at her.

Jake and Syaoran started to discuss about the contract and other business stuff, Sakura tried to concentrate but she felt sleepy, she let out a yawn that was loud enough. She saw Jake and Syaoran looking at her now, "oops..Sorry." she said scratching her head. "I want my personal assistant to be attentive." Syaoran said firmly. Sakura nodded, "ok." She replied. _It's boring to work with Li. I never thought being a personal assistant will be this boring. May be I have to learn things soon so that I can understand things better...Sakura's thoughts trailed off._ She saw a beautiful woman with blond hair approaching them.

"Jake" that woman called as she was near them. Jake turned to look at her, "Amanda! My dear how are you?" he asked as she sat near him. Sakura was looking at Jake and Amanda keenly and Syaoran noticed her. "Well Jake, I will catch you later." Syaoran said as he got up. Sakura was still there, Syaoran turned to look at her, "Miss. Sakura, shall I have a word with you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded as she said goodbye to Jake and followed Syaoran.

Syaoran had a teasing expression on his face, "So Sakura, you actually dated Jake?" he asked. "Yes. Any doubt?" Sakura asked. "I thought he is dating Amanda. So you know about Amanda?" Syaoran asked her. "No. He didn't say me." Sakura replied. Syaoran let out a teasing smile, "Poor Sakura, you dated this guy and you don't know he already has a girlfriend?" he asked. "He didn't say me. So I don't know. I just went on a date with him; I didn't expect him to be my boyfriend. So I don't care Mr. Syaoran" Sakura tried to stay calm. "Oh really? Then you dint expect that 'first kiss on your lips' from your Prince...I mean Jake?" he asked teasingly.

Sakura thought for a moment, "You read the conversation in my inbox? Dint you?" she asked as anger stated to rise in her. "I dint do it on purpose." Syaoran replied still smiling. "You don't need to sneak into my personal." She said angrily. "Ok ok. So you really dint have your first kiss yet?" Syaoran asked. "Just now I said that's my personal Mr. Li." Sakura nearly shouted. Syaoran smiled again, "See this is the reason. You always shout like a mad donkey, so no guy has the guts to kiss you." He teased her.

Sakura looked at Syaoran's face, "IDIOT." She said angrily. "Remember Miss. Sakura, I am your Boss. So better hold your tongue, or else you will be suspended. If you get suspended your salary will be reduced and you can't leave this job for the next two years. You have to stick to this job. That's the agreement." Syaoran informed her, "Now Miss. Sakura, apologize for calling me an idiot." He ordered her. Sakura turned away. Syaoran smiled, "Suspension, no salary, two years." He said again. Sakura put her head down, "Sorry!" she said. "Now I dint hear you clearly, and be a little polite Miss. Sakura." Syaoran said. Sakura looked up at him, "I am sorry Mr. Li." She said trying her best to control her anger. "Good" Syaoran said with a smile.

-In the Car-

The party ended by 4pm. Sakura and Syaoran were on their way back to the office, Syaoran was driving. Sakura keep quiet not willing to look at Syaoran. _I like to tease you Cherry Pie. I just love doing it. –Syaoran thought as he looked at her._ Syaoran turned the music player on; he flipped through the songs till he got the perfect song to irritate Sakura. "Yeah..this song is good." He said turning the volume to the peak. The song was..

"_My first went a little like this..._

_And twist_

_And twist_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this..._

_And twist_

_And twist..._

_I said no more teachers and no more books_

_I got a kiss under the bleachers_

_Hoping that nobody looks__"_

Sakura looked at Syaoran who was nodding the head like a monkey as he sang along, she switched off the music. Syaoran looked at her, "Now why did you do that?" he asked. "I don't like that song. And I am having head ache." She said looking away. "I know how you feel, without having your first kiss yet." Syaoran started. She looked at him again, "I know you kept that song to irritate me." She said. "Oh really, yeah you are right Miss Cherry pie." He teased. "Why do you like to tease me?" She asked frankly. "It's funny and I enjoy doing it. Now be polite and turn on the music. I am your boss." He said as he smiled at her. She looked at her watch it was 4.15pm, "I won't." She replied. "I am your boss Sakura." He remained her. "That's till 4pm only. The office ends by 4pm. So you are not my boss after 4pm." She explained.

The rest of the drive they didn't share a word, it was silent. By 4.30 they arrived at the office, almost all the workers have already left. Their cabins were in the tenth floor. As they arrived there, they went to their cabins silently. _I have to tease her now, but how..I know- Syaoran thought as an idea popped in his head._ Syaoran was waiting near the elevator. After five minutes Sakura came, she saw Syaoran near the elevator, "I am waiting for you Miss Sakura." He smiled. Sakura could sense that he is up to something. They both entered the elevator and it started to move.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was standing about five steps away from him, he slowly moved near her. "What?" Sakura asked looking at him. Syaoran smiled, "Actually I was thinking to help you Sakura." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Help me? In what way?" she asked. "In that kiss thing. If you want you can kiss me Sakura, I don't mind at all. You will always remember that you gave your first kiss to the famous Li Syaoran. What do you say 'your first kiss on my lips'?" Syaoran winked at her with his teasing smile. The lift arrived at the ground floor and the door opened. Sakura looked at him and smiled; she raised her right hand and gave a slap on Syaoran's cheek, "No don't play with me anymore. You think you can kiss every girl you see? You are a jerk Li Syaoran." She said angrily and started to walk away.

Sakura neared the main door; a hand grabbed her from the back making her to turn. "Wha.." She started but was cut off as she felt warm lips against hers. It was Syaoran. The kiss lasted only for few seconds. Sakura was shocked and she was speechless. Syaoran started to walk away, and then he turned to look at her, "You will always remember that Syaoran Li stole your first kiss... and remember I am not a jerk to go behind every girl I see... they come behind me!" he said and walked away. Sakura stood there still shocked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you all enjoyed!

Read and Review please...! No reviews means no update..! Because I don't know if this story is good or bad without getting reviews.. I decided, if I dint get reviews I won't continue this story...this story will be discontinued...

Sachu


	4. Drunken Monkey

Thanks for the support- ShugoCharaChic, Shine, Thais Ferreira, TaraRae89, LittleWolf's CherryBlossom, littlepuppylost :) Thank You!

My Missing Puzzle Piece:

Chapter 4- Drunken Monkey:

Sakura neared the main door; a hand grabbed her from the back making her to turn. "Wha.." She started but was cut off as she felt warm lips against hers. It was Syaoran. The kiss lasted only for few seconds. Sakura was shocked and she was speechless. Syaoran started to walk away, and then he turned to look at her, "You will always remember that Syaoran Li stole your first kiss... and remember I am not a jerk to go behind every girl I see... they come behind me!" he said and walked away. Sakura stood there still shocked.

A week passed after that incident. Syaoran dint tease Sakura these days and Sakura was getting busy with her work. It was a fine Saturday morning when Sakura was glancing through some documents in her office. Her mobile rang, "Hello Tomoyo!" she greeted happily. "Are you alive? You dint even bother to call me the whole last week? What happen to you?" Tomoyo shouted. "Hey chill down Tomoyo I was little busy this week. You know I really have a lot of things to do here. Sorry I dint spend time with you." Sakura explained. "Whatever...I guess you are really busy with your work. Why don't you take a break? Can we hang out this evening after work may be?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura thought, "Oh that will be great. I love to have so fun..." she replied and the office phone rang on her table, "..Tomoyo I will call you later. Little busy here." Sakura hung up.

-Evening-

-Sakura's House-

Tomoyo came to pick Sakura from her house. They both were ready in their party wear. "Alright! Ready to go?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura. "Are you sure we are going to disco?" Sakura asked. "Yes Sakura it will be fun and Eriol is coming too. We can have fun together and you can meet some good looking guys!" Tomoyo winked. Sakura sighed, "That's right but big brother will be returning home tonight. If I am not here at that time and he finds out that I am hanging out in some night club he will kill me Tomoyo. I should return home before that." She explained. "Don't worry I will drop you home early." Tomoyo assured.

-At the Disco-

"He should be here by now." Tomoyo said as she was looking around to find Eriol, "Ah...there he is!" she exclaimed as she waved at him. Eriol smiled and made his way towards them, "There you are dear." He hugged Tomoyo. "Hi there Sakura. How you doing?" he asked Sakura. "Ya fine Eriol." She replied with smile. Sakura's smile faded as she saw the guy approaching them. It was Syaoran, "Hi Tomoyo" he said lazily. "You are here too." Tomoyo smiled and looked at Sakura who was looking a little annoyed now. "What's the matter Sakura? Are you still worried about your big brother?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura took a deep breath, "That's not it. Why is he here?" she asked. "You mean Syaoran? Hey come on Sakura he is a good friend of Eriol. You need to understand him a little." Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura with her. The four had good time chatting and laughing and after sometime Eriol asked Tomoyo to dance. "Tomoyo shall we?" Eriol asked as he took Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo got up, "Alright come." She said and the couple moved towards the dance floor. Now it was only Sakura and Syaoran sitting there.

Sakura ordered juice and Syaoran some vodka. They dint talk anything, their order came and Sakura slowly sipped her juice trying not to look at Syaoran. "You don't drink?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him, "No." She snapped. "Why?" Syaoran asked. "I don't. Does that need any explanation?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled, "Yeah it does need some explanation. Are you afraid to try?" he asked. Sakura dint bother to reply him, she was trying to stay calm. "Come on Sakura. You have never even tried?" Syaoran teased. "I don't like to try." Sakura replied. "I know you are afraid. Say that frankly." Syaoran winced. Sakura kept quiet and Syaoran continued, "You have never tried anything in life. I mean you dint have your first kiss till last week and you should thank me for giving you the first kiss and now here you are saying that you have never drunk in your life, you want me to help in this too?" he finished. "Look here I am afraid to try that. So you need not imagine things and I regret the day I had my first kiss." Sakura said angrily.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled, "Hmm I dint like that kiss either. Now prove that you are not afraid to try." He said as he moved the glass of vodka near Sakura. "Why should I?" Sakura asked. "I know you are afraid" Syaoran teased. "No I'm not." She replied. "Yes you are." Syaoran teased. "I will prove you." Sakura said as she took the glass of vodka in her hand and emptied it in a single gulp. "That was quick." Syaoran looked at her in surprise. Sakura was looking down and she dint say anything. "Are you alright?" Syaoran asked. She looked up and smiled, "That was good. Let's order one more glass." She kept smiling.

-After sometime-

Syaoran thought he did some big mistake by making Sakura drink. He tried to stop her but that was no use and now he was sitting seeing the girl before him drink and babble. Sakura was totally out of mind, "Hey you...think you are a big shot hmm?" she asked Syaoran raising her eyebrow. "I think that's enough for today." Syaoran tried to grab the glass from her hand. "No..I won't.. I love this." Sakura kissed the glass in her hand. "Hey..I love this..Thanks to you..." She winked at Syaoran. She neared him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, "Come let's dance." She grinned and dragged him to the dance floor. Sakura was not steady and Syaoran tried to hold her. "No you can't dance. Sit down." Syaoran pulled her back. "Oh come on...darling!" she dragged him. Syaoran was stunned, "Me? Darling? You have gone mad." He pulled her back again. Tomoyo and Eriol notice that something was going between Syaoran and Sakura and they came there.

Tomoyo was shocked to see her friend drunk. "Hey Tomoyo want to have some?" Sakura trembled as she handed Tomoyo an empty glass. "Sakura you drank?" Tomoyo was still shocked. "No..no.. I just had some juice...It..It made..me fly in sky...But you...I love that...I love this" she showed the empty glass again. Tomoyo placed a hand on her forehead and looked at Syaoran who was standing quietly. "Syaoran did you make her drink?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes..No.. I mean not exactly. I though she won't drink and..." He was not able to finish. Tomoyo sighed, "Syaoran you made her drink. I don't know what to do now?" she was tensed. Eriol place his hand around her shoulder, "Honey let's take her home and she will be alright tomorrow if she takes good rest. Don't worry." He explained. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, "You don't understand Eriol. Sakura is in problem! Her brother will be returning from New York tonight and I'm sure he won't be happy to find her lil sister drunk. I can't take her home." Tomoyo was worried.

Eriol was worried to see Tomoyo sad. "Hey it's only 9.30pm we can take her home before her brother comes." He tried to convince her. Tomoyo shook her head, "I'm not going to drop her home. Her brother might come home at anytime. Syaoran will take her home." She said. Syaoran looked at Eriol and Tomoyo, "Why should I?" he said. Eriol went near him, "Because you made her drink." He said. "Syaoran please take her home and if her brother is there please don't say him that I took her to disco, he will go mad. Please don't mention my name. Please." Tomoyo pleaded. "He will take her home safely." Eriol assured. Syaoran had no other choice than to agree to take Sakura home after all he was the one who made her drink.

Tomoyo gave Sakura's house address and Syaoran took her in his car. Sakura was continuously blabbering, singing and calling Syaoran darling as he drove her home. Syaoran was totally annoyed. After a short drive they reached Sakura's home. Sakura was not steady and Syaoran was holding her as he helped her to walk. "Where is the key?" he asked her. She gave a big smile, "Darling!" she said. Syaoran sweat dropped, "Oh god... Where is the key?" he tried to be patient. "Oh...Bee?" she asked. Syaoran sighed, "KEY!" he shouted. "Oh...in..down..." She blabbered. Syaoran looked around there was a flower pot near the door and the key was behind it. He took it and opened the door.

Syaoran helped Sakura to walk inside. "Now where is your room? Is it upstairs?" Syaoran asked still holding her. "Ye..ss" she smiled and wrapped her hand around his neck. "Hey..." Syaoran tried to loosen her grip. "Hey take your hand off my neck." He shouted but now use. "That's it. No use of talking." He said and lifted her in bridal style. "Wow darling...!" Sakura grinned as he carried her to her room. Syaoran place her on the bed, "Now you can take your hands off my neck." He said as Sakura's hands where still around his neck making him bend. "No..no way.."she said and pulled him. Syaoran lost balance and fell over her. Their lips were only inches away and Sakura called him in her romantic tone, "Darling..." with a romantic smile. Syaoran look straight in her eyes, they were romantic, he blushed lightly. Now their lips were only few millimetres away and there was a hard slam in the door.

Syaoran turned to look who it was but someone pulled him hard from behind and pushed him against the wall. "What are you doing to my sister?" Touya shouted as he grabbed Syaoran's shirt collar. Syaoran tried to loosen Touya's grip, "I was just helping her. She was drunk and I took her home. That's all... I dint do anything wrong." Syaoran shouted. Sakura got up suddenly and looked at Syaoran and smiled, "Good night darling!" she winked at him and fell back on her bed. Touya looked at Syaoran angrily, "Why did she call you like that? I will kill you now..." he was about to punch Syaoran. "Stop it Touya!" a women rushed in and grabbed her husband's hand. "Leave him Touya!" She shouted. "You stay out of this Ruby!" Touya shouted. "Touya you are scaring her out!" Ruby said and pointed to the little girl standing behind her. The little one was about 3 years old, she went near her father and hugged his leg, "Papa." She said. Touya bend to take her in hand, "Ruby, take Aki to her room." He told his wife. Ruby looked at Syaoran, "You wait down. We need to talk." She said then looked at Touya, "Touya I think Sakura is drunk and that explains her strange behaviour." She said as she got Aki from Touya.

Syaoran was waiting to see Touya and Ruby. After sometime they came down. "Look here. We went to disco and your sister got drunk. I took her home and she was not able to walk so I carried her to the room. I slipped and fell over her. Nothing happen, I dint do anything wrong." Syaoran shouted. "You took her to disco? Bastard!" he shouted. "Calm down!" Ruby came between Syaoran and Touya, "Touya stay calm please. And you..." she trailed as she doesn't know his name. "Syaoran Li." Syaoran said. Ruby nooded, "Thanks Mr. Li for bringing Sakura home safely. You better leave now. See ya!" she said quickly. Syaoran nodded and gave a hard glare to Touya and walked away. Then Ruby turned to Touya, "Touya your sister is a grown up now! You can't go in her way if she likes a guy. She has her freedom to have boyfriend! And I think Sakura's choice is good!" she said. "Will you shut up! I will kill that bastard the next time I see him! Because of you only I let him go today. Sakura has to give her explanation for this tomorrow." Touya shouted. _Touya is going to kill her tomorrow. Poor Sakura. Ruby thought as she watched Touya walk upstairs angrily._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

Read and Review!

Sachu


	5. Aki Needs A Baby Sister

My Missing Puzzle Piece:

Thanks for the reviews – priya, James Birdsong, littlepuppylost, LittleWolf'sCherryBlossom

To Priya : This is my own fanfiction so I think you have to wait and read the rest of the story :- )

Chapter 5: Aki Needs A Baby Sister.

Syaoran was waiting to see Touya and Ruby. After sometime they came down. "Look here. We went to disco and your sister got drunk. I took her home and she was not able to walk so I carried her to the room. I slipped and fell over her. Nothing happen, I dint do anything wrong." Syaoran shouted. "You took her to disco? Bastard!" he shouted. "Calm down!" Ruby came between Syaoran and Touya, "Touya stay calm please. And you..." she trailed as she doesn't know his name. "Syaoran Li." Syaoran said. Ruby nooded, "Thanks Mr. Li for bringing Sakura home safely. You better leave now. See ya!" she said quickly. Syaoran nodded and gave a hard glare to Touya and walked away. Then Ruby turned to Touya, "Touya your sister is a grown up now! You can't go in her way if she likes a guy. She has her freedom to have boyfriend! And I think Sakura's choice is good!" she said. "Will you shut up! I will kill that bastard the next time I see him! Because of you only I let him go today. Sakura has to give her explanation for this tomorrow." Touya shouted. _Touya is going to kill her tomorrow. Poor Sakura. Ruby thought as she watched Touya walk upstairs angrily._

-Sunday Morning- 11am-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes; she blinked a few times before she got up. _I still feel like sleeping. I think it's too early to get up._ She thought and looked at the clock her eyes widened; it was already 11am now. _OMG! I'm late for work! _She thought and hurried out from her bed. After sometime she got dressed and came down. "Finally the sleeping beauty woke up!" Sakura heard a voice and turned. "Ruby! When you came back? I dint remember seeing you..." Sakura trailed now thinking about yesterday. Ruby saw the confused expression on her face, "Sakura you got drunk last night. And today is Sunday and that means no work!" she said looking at Sakura's outfit. Sakura's eyes widened, "Sunday? I thought its Monday. Then what did you say Ruby? I got drunk last night? I don't remember anything clearly." She rubbed her forehead.

Ruby came near Sakura and took her hand, "Come let's have some tea." She said and led her to the couch. After few minutes Ruby came with two cups of tea and gave one to Sakura, "Sakura you look worried and I know why. It's about Touya right?" Ruby asked sitting next to Sakura. Sakura nodded slowly, "I'm sure Touya is mad at me. And all I can remember about yesterday is that I went to disco with Tomoyo and there we met Eriol and Syaoran. Then...then Syaoran was teasing me and I drank something...after that I don't remember a thing." Sakura finished. Ruby was listening carefully, "And I know what happen after that. Syaoran made you drink and so Tomoyo asked him to drop you home. Tomoyo was afraid to face your brother so she asked Syaoran to take you home. And Syaoran did, he carried you to your room and carefully placed you on your bed, that time Touya came..." Sakura dint let Ruby finish, "Oh god! What happen?" Sakura shouted. Ruby smiled, "I managed to save Syaoran, your boss." She finished. Sakura let out a sigh.

Ruby slowly sipped her tea, "I just made a call to Tomoyo to ask about yesterday's incident cuz I had a feeling that she was with you. Tomoyo explained me everything and she ever apologized for not taking proper care of her friend. Good thing Syaoran dint mention her name yesterday to your angry brother." She said. Sakura looked worried, "I'm glad he dint mention Tomoyo's name. But I'm sure he is going to kill me today. You have to save me Ruby please! Where is he now?" She looked around. Ruby smiled, "He took Aki to the toy store. He will be back soon." She said. "We're Home!" they both heard Touya's voice, Sakura froze.

Sakura slowly turned to look at her brother. Aki came near and hugged Sakura, "I'm happy that you finally woke up aunt Sakura! Look here dad bought me this dolphin toy and this teddy bear too. It's cute!" she exclaimed showing Sakura the teddy bear. Sakura smiled, "Yeah it's really cute!" Aki gave a kiss on Sakura's cheek, "I'm going to play with my new toys. Mom come with me!" She said and took her toys and dragged Ruby with her. Touya was standing quiet; he was waiting for Aki to leave. He came and sat near his sister, "So what happen last night?" he was trying to stay calm. Sakura bit her lip, "I'm sorry Touya. I dint mean to..." Touya dint let her finish. "You dint mean to what? Why you went to disco with that bastard?" he shouted.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at her angry brother, "Touya...he is not a bastard. I work for the Li Corporation and he is Syaoran Li my boss." Touya started to shout again, "What? You quit your job now. I don't want you to work for..." this time Sakura raised her voice, "Touya PLEASE! Let me finish! Actually...yesterday...I mean actually we both went to the night club to meet a client. An important business client. It was my fault I drank...Touya I'm terribly sorry for what I did yesterday." Sakura pleaded. Touya looked at his sister, "A business client in the nightclub? You must be kidding. I'm not so stupid to believe your lie Sakura." He said angrily. "Brother please believe me! Actually he is a difficult client to get and he likes to party. So Syaoran and I planned to take him to a nightclub..." Touya interrupted, "What you went to disco with two men?" he asked angrily. Sakura shook her head, "NO! No actually the client is a 'she' not 'he'. Her name is Miss. Paula Sunrise. She is a women and she likes to party. So my boss took me with him to convince the client to get the business contract. I drank with her and my boss took me home. Nothing happen. I promise!" she finished.

Touya looked at her little sister keenly, "Your explanation is weird but I believe you since you promised. But you should quit the job." He said finally. Sakura took a deep breath, "I can't. I have signed a contract of two years. I can't quit the job for the next two years Touya." She said looking away from Touya. Ruby came there at that time, "Touya please forgive her this one time. Let her continue with this job. She is your sister and you should trust her." She tried to calm her husband. Touya took a deep breath, "Sakura I felt really bad of your behaviour last night. Let's just forget that and I'm giving you one last chance. Don't get yourself in trouble like doing something stupid like yesterday and I don't like your boss that Li. You better keep your distance from him. If something happens I will kill him!" he warned Sakura. Sakura sighed in relief, "I will be good. Touya please don't tell this to mom and dad! Please!" she pleaded. "Ok I won't but be good." Touya said finally.

-Next Morning-

Sakura entered her office and sat down calmly. She was thinking how she was going to face Syaoran after that incident. Her office phone rang; she picked it up, "Good morning Mr. Syaoran... yes I will be there now." She spoke and kept the phone down. _He is going to kill me. I think Syaoran is angry. I don't know why he called me. May be he is going to suspend me..._Sakura's mind was confused with thoughts as she walked to Syaoran's office. "Good morning Mr. Syaoran." Sakura greeted with a tensed smile as she entered his office. "Morning Miss. Sakura, please take a seat." He said still looking at one of the documents in his hand. Sakura's heart beat rose as Syaoran's eyes shifted from the document to her face. He closed the document and extended it to Sakura, "Our company stock details are in this. I want you to analyse and bring me a note about the quality of our new and old stock. I need it this evening." He said clearly. Sakura nodded her head, "Of course Mr. Syaoran." She said as she got the document from his hand. "You may leave now." Syaoran said.

Sakura was relieved as she came out from Syaoran's office. The rest of the day she was busy with her work analysing the quality of the stocks and making notes. By 5pm she finished her work. She printed the stock details of the company and put them in the file, then she walked to Syaoran's office. "Mr. Syaoran please take a look." She handed the file to him. Syaoran glanced through the papers, "Good job! You can leave home now." He said with a smile. Sakura nodded and left his office. Syaoran kept looking at the door which closed as she walked away. _Why is it difficult to face her today? May be because I made a mistake by making her drink or is it something else bothering me...When I look at her face I still remember how close her lips were when I fell on her and her eyes..they were mesmerizing..._Syaoran shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. Then he got up to leave the office and walked towards the elevator.

Syaoran came down the elevator and he found a girl standing at the building entrance with her arms crossed as she shivered, it was Sakura and it was raining heavily outside. Syaoran walked toward her, "Sakura." He called and she turned, "You don't have an umbrella?" he asked stupidly. Sakura blinked, "I dint know It will rain in the evening." She said and looked away. Syaoran stood there looking at her, "Sakura...may be...I mean I will drop you home if you want." He said. Sakura turned to look, "It's ok. I will take the bus after the rain stops." She replied. "Sakura you worked late today because of me and I would like to compensate to it by dropping you home." Syaoran said quickly. Sakura was surprised, "Is that Syaoran Li standing before me? Or is some other gentleman?" she asked with a smile. "I'm just trying to be little nice. We are friends remember?" he said with a smile. Sakura smiled again, "Then take me home please." She said.

Syaoran drove the car and Sakura was seated near him. Syaoran glanced at Sakura a few times who was looking outside. He cleared his throat to get her attention, "Sakura." He called. Sakura looked at him, "Hmmmm." She said. "Sakura...actually I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry for what I did that day. I should not have forced you to drink. I'm sorry." Syaoran said. Sakura was surprised, "I really don't understand why you are acting so nice." She said and pinched herself, "Oh...it is reality. I can't believe." She smiled. Syaoran laughed, "It was my mistake." He said. Sakura looked at him, "I'm sorry that you got scolding from my brother and I thank you for not saying Tomoyo's name to my brother." She finished. Syaoran just smiled. The rest of the ride was silent. Sakura still can't believe that it was Syaoran Li who is behaving nice to her.

Sakura entered her house and Ruby came rushing towards her, "Sakura! I need a favour from you!" she asked. "Well...say me what I can do for you." Sakura said as she sat on the couch. Ruby sat near her, "Sakura tomorrow is Aki's 4th birthday and we are planning for a surprise to her." She said. Sakura smiled, "I know its Aki birthday tomorrow. I even got a gift for her. Now what you want me to do?" she asked. Ruby smiled, "I and Touya are going to decorate her room for her birthday and your mom and dad are coming here tonight to celebrate Aki's birthday! We have ordered her favourite chocolate cake and at exactly 12am we are going to give her the surprise birthday party! We have got lots and lots of gift for her." Ruby squealed with excitement. Sakura smiled, "So how should I help?" she asked. "You have to distract her. Like take her out somewhere." Ruby suggested. Sakura thought for a while, "I know. I will take her to Tomoyo's house. Later when everything is ready I will come here with Tomoyo!" she said.

By 6.30pm Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's place to pick up Sakura and Aki. "Where are we going aunt Sakura?" Aki asked as they walked towards the car. "To aunt Tomoyo's house. We will have some fun there." Sakura explained the little one. "I have some nice toys for you there." Tomoyo added with a smile. Tomoyo's mansion was huge, "Wow this place is big!" Aki wondered as they entered. She ran around playing. Tomoyo smiled, "I'm happy that you like here." She said and turned to Sakura, "I will videotape her birthday party tonight." Sakura smiled, "That would be great!" she said. The door bell rang and Tomoyo went to open the door. "Eriol! Syaoran! Come in" Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice. Sakura saw Eriol and Syaoran walk in, "Hi Sakura! It's a surprise to meet you." Eriol greeted and Syaoran just smiled. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, "And you both surprised us by coming here suddenly." She said. Eriol smiled, "We both had some work so we came by this side and I wanted to meet you so we came here." He explained.

All the four were seated in the couch now. Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura. Aki saw two more persons entering the place and she quit playing and came near them. She went near Sakura, "Aunt Sakura who are them?" she asked. Sakura smiled, "They are our friends." She said. Aki went near Syaoran and Eriol, "Hi sweety!" Eriol called her. Aki smiled, "Is your name Sweety?" she asked. Eriol laughed a bit, "No no...My name is Eriol. Your sweet name please?" he asked. Aki smiled, "Aki Kinomoto." She said then turned to look at Syaoran, "I know his name." Aki said. Syaoran smiled, "Really?" he asked. Aki nodded, "Your name is Darling. That is how aunt Sakura called you yesterday." She explained. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other for a moment and turned away, they blushed lightly. Syaoran turned to Aki, "My real name is Syaoran Li." He smiled.

Aki liked Syaoran and Eriol very much, she was playing with them. Tomoyo and Sakura sat there looking at them play with Aki. Eriol laughed as Aki playfully punched him, "Aki do you have a baby sister?" he asked and she blinked, "No" she answered. "What do I do with my baby sister if I have one?" she asked Eriol. "Well she will play with you like this all the time, you will have great fun." He said. Aki then turned to Sakura, "Aunt Sakura I want a baby sister now. Please get me one." She demanded. Sakura smiled nervously, "Actually I can't buy a baby sister for you. The shops are not selling baby sisters now." She tried to say something.

Aki made 'o' with her mouth, "Are they like teddy bear. Like they are made and sold in toy shop?" she asked. Sakura nodded, "Yes yes" she said. Others were trying to control their laugh. Aki smiled, "So aunt Sakura will you make one baby sister and give me since the shops are not selling them." She asked innocently. Sakura's eyes widened, "NO! Aki you don't understand..I mean it's difficult to make a baby sister." Sakura said trying to convince her. Aki looked confused now; she looked at Syaoran who was sitting next to her aunt, "Friend Syaoran, since it is difficult to make one baby sister will you help aunt Sakura to make one baby sister for me?" she asked very innocently. Sakura and Syaoran turned tomato red, Eriol and Tomoyo busted into laughter. Aki was confused, Sakura pulled her near, "Aki let's forget this baby sister thing for now. I will say your mother to get one for you." She said and Aki nodded still confused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter...

Read and Review please... :-)


	6. Kahomi Huizhong

My Missing Puzzle Piece:

Thanks for the reviews – priya, littlepuppylost, LittleWolf'sCherryBlossom :) you people only keep me going! I feel thankful for your support...!

Chapter 6 – Kahomi Huizhong:

Aki made 'o' with her mouth, "Are they like teddy bear. Like they are made and sold in toy shop?" she asked. Sakura nodded, "Yes yes" she said. Others were trying to control their laugh. Aki smiled, "So aunt Sakura will you make one baby sister and give me since the shops are not selling them." She asked innocently. Sakura's eyes widened, "NO! Aki you don't understand..I mean it's difficult to make a baby sister." Sakura said trying to convince her. Aki looked confused now; she looked at Syaoran who was sitting next to her aunt, "Friend Syaoran, since it is difficult to make one baby sister will you help aunt Sakura to make one baby sister for me?" she asked very innocently. Sakura and Syaoran turned tomato red, Eriol and Tomoyo busted into laughter. Aki was confused, Sakura pulled her near, "Aki let's forget this baby sister thing for now. I will say your mother to get one for you." She said and Aki nodded still confused.

Exactly 12 am Sakura along with Tomoyo reached her house. As soon as they got down from the car Tomoyo took her videotape and started to record the scene. Aki was asleep and Sakura carried her inside, "She will be surprised!" Sakura was excited. Tomoyo giggled, "Yeah sure." She said. When they entered the house it was dark, "Touya...Ruby..." Sakura called in a hushed tone. "Sakura...everything is ready...wake her up." Touya said as he approached her to get Aki from her. Sakura smiled, "Wake up sweetie." She called her and gently shook her hand. Aki slowly opened her eyes and saw her dad, "Papa." She said happily and grabbed Touya's collar. Touya took her and turned around, "My little girl, are you ready to be surprised?" he asked and suddenly the lights were turned on.

The living room was beautifully decorated and to her surprise her grandparents were also there. She ran and hugged them, "Grandpa! Grandma!" she was happy. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka hugged their granddaughter, "We are so happy to see you dear! Now come let's celebrate your birthday!" Nadeshiko said happily. Sakura was also happy to see her parents after a long time. Ruby came with delicious chocolate cake and placed it in front of her. Aki got very excited on see the cake, "Yummy!" she exclaimed. Then they all sang the birthday song for her, she blew the candles, "Shall I eat the cake now?" she asked Ruby. "Of course dear, let me help you cut it." She said and helped her little daughter.

After that Sakura came with her camera and started taking pictures, "Now Aki, Touya and Ruby!" she said. Aki was in the middle, Ruby and Touya on either side. "Hey Touya, Ruby give a peck on her cheeks when I take the picture." Sakura said focusing the camera. Touya was on the right side and Ruby on left side, they both neared Aki's cheek to kiss, suddenly Aki moved back with a laugh, Touya and Ruby ended kissing each other and Sakura took the picture. Everyone started to laugh. Touya and Ruby moved apart quickly, "Aki you naughty girl!" Ruby hugged her little girl, Touya smiled.

Tomoyo stayed with Sakura that night. After the birthday celebration was over, Sakura had a long talk with her mother and father. She came to her room by 2 pm and was surprised to find Tomoyo awake. "I thought you will be sleeping." Sakura said sitting on the bed near Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled, "I was texting Eriol." She replied. "Oh I see. Boyfriend!" Sakura smiled and fell back on her bed.

"So, you must be very happy to see your parents after a long time." Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering if mom and dad could move back here and be with us like old times. I asked them to be with me and Touya." She said. "Oh what they said? Are they planning to move here soon?" Tomoyo asked. "Nope. My father has a lot of work you see, he keeps travelling around the world doing archaeological research. When me and Touya were small, mom used to be with us taking care, after Touya finished his college, he told my mom that he can take care of me, so mom decided to spend time with father and moved with him, she missed him so much. They keep travelling around together now. We both are happy to see them together but still we can't see them often." Sakura explained with a dull smile, "But they promised to visit us often." She added.

Tomoyo knew that Sakura was so much attached to her parents, "Don't worry you will see they again very soon." She cheered. Sakura smiled, "I believe. They are leaving tomorrow." She said. After that Tomoyo and Sakura had few conversations before falling asleep.

...

Next day in the office Sakura was busy with her work; she was glancing through few files and then typing some information in her laptop. _God this work is killing me, so much work! _Sakura thought as she kept doing her work. Suddenly her office door opened with bang. She looked up in anger._ Who is that idiot! _Sakura thought. A beautiful girl with silky black hair and striking blue eyes entered her office. She looked very beautiful and looked like she was in her early twenties. She slowly walked inside and sat down on the chair in front of Sakura's desk. She carefully read Sakura's face, "You must be Sakura Kinomoto." She asked. "Yeah, how can I help you?" Sakura asked.

The girl smiled, "I'm Kahomi Huizhong and I dint come for your help Kinomoto." She said with a snort. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Then why you came to my office, Miss. Huizhong?" she tried to stay calm. "Well I just wanted to have a clear look of your face, you look pretty good." Kahomi said looking at Sakura's face. "If it is for that you came here, have a nice look at my face and go back. I have work to do." Sakura snapped. Kahomi let out a laugh, "You are sharp. I like it. But you don't about me Kimomoto. You know who I am? I am going to be Mrs. Li very soon. Syaoran and I are to be engaged." She paused to have a look at Sakura's face, Sakura looked shocked, "I heard that MY Syaoran has appointed a female personal assistant, so I came to check over you. I'm warning you stay away from Syaoran, that's for your own good. Don't ever try to seduce him miss pretty face." Kahomi finished.

Sakura took a breath, "Is that it? I'm paid to do my work not to seduce my boss Miss. Huizhong. And I don't care who you are, now if you just leave my office I can continue my work, please don't waste my time." She smiled. Kahomi got up, "Very pride, anyway reduce it cuz I don't like it Kinomoto. I will keep an eye on you." She said and walked out. Sakura sighed in relief after Kahomi went. _WTF? Is that girl really Syaoran's fiancée? Who cares? I really don't care about that. She is beautiful but...but I'm kinda uncomfortable with her. Maybe it's her behaviour. I don't like that girl...yeah I don't like her. _Sakura thought as she watched the door close as Kahomi walked out. Then she tried to concentrate on her work.

...

Kahomi after leaving Sakura's office went to see Syaoran. He was shocked to see her, "Huizhong? How you came here? I mean why you are here?" he asked. Kahomi giggled, "Dear you can call me Kahomi. So you remember me, I'm so happy and I have sweet news for you." She said. "What?" Syaoran snapped. Kahomi slowly walked near Syaoran, "We are getting engaged soon! My parents talked to your mother about this and she agreed for our wedding! She thought we would make a perfect couple." she informed. "What the Hell is happening? Syaoran shouted, Kahomi came closer and leaped on his lap and curled her arms around his neck, "Get down now!" Syaoran shouted angrily. Kahomi grinned, "No! You will be mine, very soon." She winked.

Syaoran tried to push her but Kahomi's grip was tight, "Syaoran you like me, I know that. We dated in high school, remember?" she asked. Syaoran looked annoyed, "Yeah we went on few dates, but it was a disaster! I mean we dint have quiet an understanding and you flirted with James Lawson for a while, I don't like you. I never liked you, you are a cheater." He shouted. Kahomi still smiled, "Whatever Syaoran dear, you are going to be mine, I know you won't do anything against your mom's will. I have liked you since high school, but you always turned me down, but you will be mine." She said. "Get off now!" Syaoran shouted. Kahomi moved still close and captured his lips forcing a kiss.

Syaoran's office door opened, "Excuse me Syaoran..." Sakura dint finish her sentence, her mouth fell open and she dropped the file in her hand. She stood there shocked by the scene before her. Somewhere inside her body anger started to build up, she wanted to go straight to Kahomi, pull and slap her in face. But she just stood there and stared. Kahomi turned to look at Sakura, "You? Can't you see we are busy?" she asked and winked at her. Syaoran felt nervous to see Sakura at that time, he forcefully pushed Kahomi down, he felt like going to Sakura and say 'She is a bitch! Don't believe her. I hate her! She forced me to kiss. You don't mistake me please.' But he stayed quiet.

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes met, both exchanged silent glares. Kahomi looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura, she cleared her throat to get their attention, "Kinomoto stop looking at my fiancé." She snorted. "I'm not your fiancé." Syaoran shouted angrily. "Oh dear we will have our personal arguments later. Not in front of some third person." Kahomi pointed to Sakura. Syaoran got angry, "She is my friend! A very close one! So keep your mouth shut, we don't have anything personal." He shouted. Sakura for a second felt happy that Syaoran was supporting her, she bend and took the file she dropped, she knew now that Syaoran is on her side, "Sorry for interrupting." She said. Syaoran shook his head, "Not at all Sakura. She was the one interrupting my work. Kahomi will you please..." Syaoran pointed out.

Kahomi looked at Syaoran, "You think you can dump me and get over? Not a chance, you are mine! I will take care of this one." She pointed to Sakura, "I will watch you both closely!" she then turned to Sakura, "Miss you better be in your limits. It's a warning." She said and walked out of Syaoran's office. Then Sakura looked at Syaoran, "What's wrong with her? I'm just your friend." She tried to force a smile, but Syaoran can see the anger in her eyes, she was jealous and it made him happy. Syaoran smiled, "Yeah mad girl, I have to turn her down and cancel the engagement plans." He said. Sakura's smile faded, "So it's true then? I mean that engagement." She asked. Syaoran nodded slightly, "My mom has good respect for Huizhong family, they have a good respect in Hong Kong, so it might be true." He finished.

Sakura stood there looking deeply into his eyes, She felt some heaviness in her heart, she forced a smile again, "Here, I have finished the work." She placed the file before him. Syaoran smiled back, "Good, now I will check that out." He opened the file and was flipping through the pages. Sakura was still looking at him, she noticed a tint of lipstick on his mouth that remained her Kahomi's pretty face and she felt anger boiling inside her. Sakura looked around, she tore a paper from the notepad on Syaoran's table and she walked near him, lifted his face and wiped the lipstick tint from his lips. Syaoran was surprised by her act, "Is something wrong?" he asked. Sakura showed him the paper, "Lipstick." She said and crushed the paper with a smile. Syaoran noticed difference in Sakura's behaviour, "Thank you Sakura." He smiled.

...

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter..! :)

Read and Review please..!

Sachu


End file.
